


B. W., meet B. W.

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fixed from original version, Maybe I'll put some new characters there, Naive, Re-upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As all the boys in the group, Bronx Wentz was in love with Perfect Girl Francie Roberts. After the girl leaves school, nobody knows her whereabouts. Coincidencially, Bronx enters the same High-school as her, and thinks his luck can change. And sure it does, but not the Way he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guy, the new school.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was my first fic, and it wasn't quite good (in my personal opinion) however, I've been checking it, and still, I think it has a chance, so I'm gonna correct and re-upload it. Anyways, it's not going to be regular, so I won't upload it often, I hope you to be patient, because I want to read and correct very carefully, and I'm going to take my time for that.
> 
> It was appreciated, so I think it's worth bringing it back for them and perhaps new readers.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> *Notice the bad name pun in the summary :P*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronx Wentz enters to school trying to find his dream girl, but he is not received as he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comeback! :)

"Dad! We're running late!" Said Bronx as his father walked to the car

"Since when are you so excited about going to school?" Pete answered with a grin and started driving

"I just don't want a detention, and neither you do" his dad laughed.

It was part true, but the reason he was in such a hurry, was that his friend John told him Francie Roberts was going to that high-school. Francie Roberts, Bronx's crush from elementary, actually, that exaggerated-pink-fan was everyone's crush, but she left one year before finishing and they lost her track, until now.

So Bronx was late, awesome, **"thanks dad"** , good thing is that the principal wasn't a bastard as he thought, and gave him permission because he was with his father.

"Your next class is P.E., they must be in the baseball court, behind the restaurant, just give the teacher this permission and you'll have no problem." Bronx took the paper, said thanks and left his father chatting with the principal.

He would just look for that face, off course they had grown and changed, but he was sure he would recognize her. His partners were playing and the teacher was accross from the entrance, so he saw her: Francie was the pitcher, **"Sooooo lovely!!!"** he thought, thanks God breathing was unconscious, he would have forgotten how to do it and die. He walked towards the teacher without taking his eyes off of her and didn't hear the warning of everyone yelling, the ball hit his front and he fell to the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he saw two of a girl with black hair, he blinked to fix his eyes, but the two of her were still there, when he tried to blink again, only one of them leaned to check him.

"He's awake!" She said and the teacher came by running and helped him standing up. **"Twins, now everything's clear"** at least he hadn't serious brain damage.

A girl with a ponytail, a batting helmet, and big black eyes covered her mouth with both hands as she walked towards Bronx

"I am SO sorry!" She said with clear embarrassment, her face was bright red and she couldn't look into his eyes for a long period of time.

"Don't worry B.," Said one of the twins "everyone knows you suck at sports and have a terrible aim "the sisters started laughing and she killed them with her eyes, which made everything funnier for them.

The teacher read the permission and called someone

"Josh, take Bronx to the nursery, it's not very serious, but it's better if he goes."

They started walking outside and Bronx looked back, Francie hadn't moved one inch from her initial position. **"She hasn't recognized me, that's it"**. It was a hopelessly hopefull thought, because anyone from his elementary would've recognized his name, there was only ONE Bronx Wentz in the whole institution, you could easily locate him in your memory, even when he wasn't very popular.

He spent some time in the nursery and then went to the bathroom, to make sure he had a big red-almost-purple spot in the middle of his front, **"That girl"** he thought angrily, Francie would think he looked ridiculous. He went normally to class and finished his day without detention, and without seeing the twins, the ponytail girl, or Francie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This just came to my mind yesterday, hope it's not too weird :P  
> *If you find any spelling mistakes, please let me know, my keyboard has its mood...


	2. Let's call her Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's put a nick until I learn her real name.

"What happened to you?!" Said Pete when he saw his son's head.

"A very clumsy girl put a baseball in my head, no big deal."

"Oh, I see, your bad luck again"

"Dad!"

First day didn't give Bronx homework, so he would just hang with his friend.

"So, did you see her?" Asked John before greeting.

"Hi, John, how are you? Long time no see..."

"Haha, sorry man, I just can't believe we finally found her!"

"Yeah, but she didn't see me, I guess the only class we have together is P.E."

"I see... Man! Your front!"

"Wow, thanks for noticing. It happened in P.E., I was staring at Francie pitching, when the batter put the ball in my head, apparently she's terrible at it, people like that shouldn't be put as batters."

"As you shouldn't be put as science projects partner"

"Get it over already!"

"And how did that girl look like? Cause if she's pretty, you must forgive her, and date her"

"Come on!" How could he even suggest that?! "I didn't see her face, I only know she had a ponytail, and..."

"Shh!! look, Twins! Oh, they're gorgeous! Do you think they'll give me their numbers? Man! be a little less obvious!"

But by that time, Bronx was staring deeply at the girls, they had company: They were the girls from school, including the clumsy batter.

"Look! It's B's baseballs target!" Again, the sisters laughed hard and the appealed tried to hide behind one of them.

"They're the girls from P.E." said Bronx without much interest "and the third one is the clumsy batter."

"Then you know them! Can you introduce me?"

"Man, I just met them, and I don't even know their names."

In the meantime, B. had taken each sister by a hand and walked away hiding her face from Bronx, who saw her back as she left, she had a ponytail again.

"It is your duty as my friend to get me those cell phone numbers"

"Shut up, you and your twin fetish"

The second day begun with science, Bronx sat at the end of the room, to see if he could get some sleep, soon as he lifted his head, the batter came in and stopped when she saw that he was sitting in the place she wanted, she blushed and turned her back to sit in the first desk of the room. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail again.

The week was reaching its end, he saw the girl in most his classes, and was often accompanied by the twins. As he feared, the only class he had with Francie was P.E. **"Stupid schedule"**.

Bronx was struggling with some math homework when his phone started ringing

"Hey man!"

"John, I'm not giving you those numbers"

"What? No, I didn't call for that. Ok, maybe I did, but I was thinking about their friend..."

"Ponytail?"

"What's with that nickname?"

"Apparently she's a ponytails fan, and also loves colorful bows."

"Ok, Ponytail. I saw her yesterday and I think she's really pretty, you should learn her real name, and maybe if you date her, you become friends and you meet her friends..."

"I'm not dating Ponytail, I want to date Francie, remember?"

"Yes, but, is Francie friends with the twins?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Bronx!!"

Dating Ponytail? Impossible. But John was right when he said he needed her real name, he couldn't just go to school and call her Ponytail; but no teacher said her name, and the twins used a letter when they talked to her, which was it? T? P? D? He also needed the twins' names, the just couldn't be "The Twins"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) It's been long, hasn't it? :P

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was writing chapter 12 I guess, and I left this little note:  
> "KILL THIS AUG 6TH!!! I just did, now I feel a little empty. Anyway, I’ll fix it. Now I realize how cute this chapter was turning out and, well… but I just couldn’t upload it and then kill the story, either way, I had no more chapters going after this one, so… yeah."  
> But now I think I'll figure out something :)


End file.
